Overlord (Novel Series)
Overlord (オーバーロード Ōbārōdo) is a Japanese light novel series written by Kugane Maruyama and illustrated by so-bin. It began serialization online in 2010, before being acquired by Enterbrain. As of now, twelve volumes have already been published since July 30, 2012. A manga adaptation by Satoshi Ōshio, with art by Hugin Miyama, began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's manga magazine Comp Ace from November 26, 2014. Both the light novels and the manga are licensed in North America by Yen Press, with a release date of November 8, 2016. A 13-episode anime television series adaptation by Madhouse aired between July 7 and September 29, 2015. Two compilation anime films recapping the events from the anime television series were released in Japan on February 25, 2017 and March 11, 2017, respectively. A second season of the anime series has been announced. Plot In the year 2126, a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMO-RPG called YGGDRASIL was released. It stands out among all other DMMORPG's due to its unusually high ability for the player to interact with the game. After an intense 12-year run the game servers are about to be shut down. Within the game exist a Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, once consisting of 41 members and credited as one of the strongest guilds in the game. Now only four of the members remain, the other 37 having quit the game. Of those four only one actually continues to play; his name is Momonga and he remains the guild leader, maintaining their headquarters, The Great Tomb of Nazarick. He invites the remaining guild members, but of those only one appears and only for a short while before leaving. Though Ainz is saddened by this, he accepts the reality that his friends have their real lives to take care of. And so, he stays in the guild alone until the servers shut down. Then, he realizes that the game does shut down and he cannot seem to use the normal player function, such as General Message, or even quit. Then when the NPC's of Ainz Ooal Gown start talking to him he decides to take things seriously and find out if anyone from 'the real world' is also in this new world with him. Taking on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, a message to any other players, he begins exploring the world. He tries to figure out what has happened while trying to find anyone, or anything, that could help him solve this mystery.. Light Novels Other Media Web Novel Drama CD * Special side stories of events that took place in Overlord, and were mentioned and spoken of in the Light Novel. Manga * Drawn and written based on the Overlord Light Novel plot. A manga adaptation with art by Hugin Miyama began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's seinen manga magazine Anime * An anime television series adaptation by Madhouse. Specials * Bundled with the Overlord series, it has inspired an anime special based on the Pleiades, aptly titled, Pure Pure Pleiades, featuring super chibi characters. Music Gallery Category:Media